(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the generation of torque and particularly to the conversion of a constant low torque input to a periodic high torque output. More specifically, this invention is directed to apparatus for accumulating torque delivered thereto at a comparatively low energy level and to periodically releasing the stored energy in the form of comparatively high energy content impulses. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The use of springs to store energy for subsequent and progressive release is well known in the art; particularly in the art of time keeping. In the typical time piece, springs in spiral form are used to store energy. So-called helicoidal springs are also known in the art. With both spiral and helicoidal springs, the leaf of the spring is given a prior deformation such that the spring, in its unwound state, has the form of a spiral or helix.